The Bird and The Worm
by MOTHMAN VASQUEZ
Summary: Songfic about Zim, Dib and Tak. A mild ZADR. Tak has Zim and Dib must save him before it's to late. A special cameo by GIR at the end. please rr!


/\_ He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows_/\

Zim gasped for breath as his small beaten body was hurled against the wall. **It's too late to back down now.** He whispered to himself even though, for the first time in his life, he wanted to. He stood up clutching his wounds and started to run. His capture was close behind. She had been waiting forward for this for far too long to let him escape now. She swooped down from above on spider legs and, with great strength, snatched his PAK off.

/\_Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul_/\

All the people stared at him like he was insane. Though a typical gesture it still burned through him. He closed his eyes with is head held low. Dib had known before that nobody cared, and he didn't care about them any more either, but now he needed help. He needed to save Zim. The one he once sought to destroy. b **Come on people Zim is in danger! He could die!** /b Another feeble attempt wasted. As Dib grew older he learned that nobody really cares about anyone but them self's. It was up to him, once again, to save his lover.

/\_All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath _

_half to death_/\

**I've finally beaten you Zim!** She yelled triumphantly. Zim gasped on the ground. His PAK lay in pieces around him. **The Tallest will be so proud!** The Tallest. Zim hadn't thought about the Tallest for years. After finding out his mission was fraud he gave up on his race. Dib was the only one there when the call had came. He had originally came to destroy the Irken. Things defiantly didn't work out the way either of them had planned.

/\ _Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird_/\

She wasn't finished with Zim yet; she wanted nothing more than to see him die an even more painful death. Using her spider legs she plummeted down at him; ending up on the ground herself. He worked up enough energy to crawl away from her. She smirked at his feeble attempt to escape. **You think you can escape me Zim! I am a better Invader than you could ever hope to be!** She lifted her self off the ground and towered over him. She let out the most maniacal laugh that would make anyone's skin crawl and blood run cold.

/\ _Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind_/\

Dib ran down the streets searching for Zim. The people he pushed through, threw stage whispers around taunting and mocking him, calling him crazy. Always taunting and mocking. Dib never got a break from the cold hard world; unless he was alone with Zim. He knew in his heart his only salvation would be lost if he didn't make it in time. He became frantic as the minutes wore on and he still had no sign of his lover. But finally he heard the all to familiar laughter of his enemy.

/\ _mid-day delusions_

_of pushing this out of his head  
maybe out of his mind_/\

Her green blood covered the ground as she too began to wither away. Dib rushed to his loves aid finding him barely breathing. **You can't get away with this Dib-human! I'll have my revenge!** She claimed in a raspy voice. Blood ran out of her stomach and mouth as the fatal wound worked it's repulsive magic. Dib wasn't listening to her; he didn't care. All he knew was he was to late. He clutched to Zim as tears mixed with blood. Dib wished silently that it was all a dream; a horrid dream that he was going to wake up from any second. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He and Zim both knew they could never find the words to tell how much they cared about each other. Zim's eyes closed silently.

_Epilogue_

Years later, Dib never did manage to move on. Living in the base just to keep Zim's memory alive. Nobody ever stops by, nobody ever says anything. The whispers died after Dib disappeared from the world. Never leaving the base. Some people say they spot Zim's little green dog out and about sometimes.

Dib watched as GIR laughed and played in the center of the living room. He couldn't comprehend that Zim wasn't coming back. GIR thought that he was just out working on his mission, and he had left Dib there to keep him company. It pained Dib when the little robot asked when his master was coming back. Lying to the poor thing when he knew quite well he would never come back.

/\_ Liar, liar, pants on fire hanging from a telephone wire _/\


End file.
